High elf
High elves are a subrace of elves, known for their loftiness and their ancient traditions of arcane magic. Most high elves in Thindrel are Mithlaru, also known as silver elves or mask elves; citizens of the kingdom Mithlaru, where the holy tree Silverleaf grows. Many high elves have strict gender norms. Most high elves wear masks to cover their faces. .]] Celessír The high elves of northern Mithlaru are named for the Celessír river in the Silver Fields. The most numerous of the high elves, the Celessír are also the most diverse group, with subcultures and distinct traditions varying from city to city. The Celessír are concentrated around the capital Mithindel and range from Iridel and Lurufë in the east to Limnë in the west. The Celessír worship the tree Silverleaf and a paladin order of Celessír women protect it with their lives. Bladeshadow In Bladeshadow Forest, the local high elves have abandoned their cities and live instead more like their wood elf cousins, and they often accept wood elves or shadar-kai into their ranks. The Bladeshadow elves use helms, visors, and skulls in place of their traditional masks, displaying their worship of the Raven Queen. Living at Mithlaru's border to the Ridge of Blades, they are often in conflict with goliaths, goblins, or monsters from the mountains. Harnen The Harnen river carries the most bountiful rice fields in the land—and the most secretive mystics. The high elves of Harnen are known as talented magic users, especially their healers and their conjurers. To the Harnen elves, healer and conjurer are essentially the "two genders", and non-binary equals rice farmer. It's weird, but that's elves for ya. The most renowned arcane practitioners in Mithlaru are the high mages of Tirithil. Pweleshi Beyond the kingdom and the river Fallanaduin, small groups of high elves have chosen to live in the steppes with the desert elves, doffing their masks and abandoning their settled way of life for a nomadic one. The pweleshi high elves live mostly around the rivers Tharnen and Pweleánduin, and their culture revolves around the seasonal movement of their herds and the spirits of the two rivers. They are often in territorial disputes with hobgoblin and human tribes. Dustlanders The dustlanders are high elves living in the dead Land of Dust: An area of Mithlaru once verdant and settled, but now bleak and disintegrated. The dustlanders live as scavengers in the desert and the Table Hills, occasionally paying visits to the rivers Tuinen and Harnen, where they sell any valuable findings they make in the ruins of their ancestor's homes. The dustlanders craft their masks out of wood, which to them is an exotic rarity. Tuinen The southern elves of Mithlaru are named after the river Tuinen on which most of them live. The Tuinen elves of Pylhesarion are also known as sun elves, because they worship the sun above the common elven pantheon. Outside of Pylhesarion, the Tuinen worship fog and dew, and perfect misty stepping and ethereal movement—a craft they like to use to disturb or seduce the impressionable humans of the Grey Run.